


Wetten,dass...

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [5]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Essen, Gen, POV 2 WO, POV I WO, U96, Wette, das boot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Er konnte sich wirklich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wie es je dazu kommen konnte.Der I WO hat mit dem II WO eine Wette abgeschlossen. Wie das passieren konnte weiß er nicht mehr so recht und jetzt hofft er einfach nur, dass er es so unbeschadet wie möglich überleben möge.





	Wetten,dass...

**Author's Note:**

> Es kann sein, dass ich noch ein bisschen was verändern werde, vor allen Dingen am Schluss, aber mal schauen.  
> Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

 

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie es je dazu kommen konnte. Er hatte in einem Augenblick geistiger Umnachtung eine Wette abgeschlossen, und zwar mit dem II WO. Es ging dabei um das Essen. Wer alles – oder zumindest ein Stück von allem – aß, das ihm die nächste Woche vorgesetzt wurde, hatte gewonnen. Der Gewinner durfte sich etwas wünschen. Was auch immer es war, der Verlierer musste es erfüllen. Leider hatten sie bei den Wünschen keine weiteren Regeln festgelegt, zum Beispiel, was passieren würde, wenn der Verlierer den Wunsch, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht erfüllte oder nicht erfüllen konnte oder, was die Grenzen von dem waren, was man sich wünschen konnte. Oralsex, fiel dem I WO da immer als erstes ein und er betete zu allem was auch nur annähernd heilig war, dass der II WO eine solche Grenze auch sehen würde. Denn bei einem war sich der I WO recht sicher; bei dieser Wette einen Sieg zu erringen war für ihn praktisch unmöglich. Der II WO würde wahrscheinlich einen seit zwei Tagen toten Vogel essen, wenn er einen finden konnte.

Bisher hatten beide alles gegessen, was ihnen vorgesetzt wurde. Der I WO hatte sich sogar zur allgemeinen Überraschung dazu zwingen können, das angeschimmelte Brot hinunterzuwürgen. Der II WO hatte beeindruckt gewirkt. Und etwas Schlimmeres als das schimmelige Brot konnte jetzt ja nicht mehr passieren.

Oh, wie falsch er da lag. Wie unendlich, hundsgrottenfalsch er da lag.

 

 

Es war der letzte Abend, die letzte Mahlzeit, bevor er von dieser dämlichen Wette befreit war und es gab Dosenwurst. Das Problem: die Wurst hatte Fell. Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, das dünne, langhaarige, weiße Fell platt an die Wurst zu streichen, damit es wenigstens die leiseste Hoffnung gab, diese Monstrosität in den Mund zu bekommen, es wollte nicht gelingen. So etwas konnte er sich um seines Lebens willen nicht einverleiben. Mit dem Besteck in den Händen wagte er einen Seitenblick, nur, um augenblicklich wieder würgend wegzusehen. Der II WO saß da, stopfte sich Stück um Stück der lebendig gewordenen Wurst in den Mund und kaute darauf herum, als sei es die Speise der Götter selbst.

„Schmeckt´s nicht, Herr Kollege?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen und der I WO konnte das Grinsen praktisch hören. Verbissen schnitt er also ein Stückchen ab. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht einmal einen kleinen Teil davon essen konnte. Sollte er jetzt wohl im letzten Moment noch verlieren? Trotzig spießte er das kleine Stück auf. Was der II WO sich wohl als Strafe ausgedacht hatte? Alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge fielen ihm ein, von dem eines schlimmer war als das andere. Lieber würde er sterben als solche Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber genau diese Gedanken ließen die Gabel vom Teller langsam zum Mund und das kleine Stück Fell auf seine Zunge wandern. Doch weiter kam er nicht. Würgend ließ er das Stück wieder auf den Teller zurückfallen. Der II WO feixte.

„Tja.“, schmatzte er „Jetzt muss ich mir wohl mal was überlegen.“ Dabei lehnte er sich zurück, als müsste er angestrengt nachdenken, obwohl der I WO sehen konnte, dass dem nicht so war. Der hatte sich doch schon längst was überlegt.

„Das fällt Ihnen aber reichlich früh ein.“, knurrte der I WO wütend. Es musste ja nicht gleich die ganze O-Messe erfahren, dass er gerade eine Wette verloren hatte. Die Wut rührte jedoch auch ein wenig daher, dass er sich vor der Aufgabe des II WO ein klitzekleines bisschen fürchtete. Dieser Knalltüte konnten die widerwärtigsten Ideen einfallen und mit einem konnte man sich sicher sein: es würde erniedrigend werden.

„Ah! Ich hab´s.“, meldete sich da der II WO.

„Mh?“, machte der I WO. Der II WO lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. Was er da hörte, ließ die Röte in seine Wangen steigen.

„Nein.“, sagte er sofort bestimmt. „Eher würde ich über Bord gehen.“ Der Babyoffizier hatte den Nerv aufzulachen.

„Gegen eine spontane Beförderung hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Entweder Sie machen´s oder ich erhöhe eben auf alle in der O-Messe.“ Der I WO riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Sie sind ein Schwein!“, fauchte er und spürte, wie ihm vor Scham der ganze Nacken rot anlief und die Ohren zu glühen begannen. Das lenkte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie. Der Alte schien wohl auch nicht zu wissen, um was es ging, aber dafür schien er belustigt. Er lehnte sich auf seine Ellbogen vor, um die Szene vor sich zu betrachten und der I WO würde am liebsten in Grund und Boden versinken. Nicht, dass es da speziell irgendetwas unter ihm gäbe, in dem man besonders gut versinken könnte, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

„Also?“, fragte da der II WO und hielt ihm seitlich seinen Kopf hin. Dem I WO pochte das Herz im Hals. Warum denn auf einmal? Oh, was für eine Demütigung! Dass dieser Fiesling nach der Erfüllung seines Wunsches vor aller Augen verlangte! Ihm so seine Ehre als guter und rechtschaffener Mann zu stehlen! Mit einem letzten tiefen Durchatmen lehnte er sich rasch hinüber, um dem anderen blitzschnell einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Seine Lippen prickelten und seine Wangen glühten, als er sich tief in seinen Sitz sinken ließ. Der Babyoffizier grinste so breit, dass seine Mundwinkel fast die Ohren erreichten.

„Na also. War doch nicht so schwer, Hitlerjugendführer, oder?“, meinte er in einem Tonfall, als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind. Um die Back war für einen Moment verdutztes Schweigen, dann brach lautes Gelächter aus, als man zu verstehen begann, was vorgefallen war.

„Ich hasse Sie!“, brummte der I WO. Der II WO tätschelte grinsend seine Wange. Schnell schlug er die Hand beiseite.

„Keine Sorge, ich Sie auch.“


End file.
